Reflection
by gerrys giant green grassmonkey
Summary: Trunks/Serena. With her parents and brother dead, Serena's pretty unhappy. One day, she meets Trunks Breifs,a guywho actually understands her. Even though she's going out with Darien, Serena finds herself falling in love with Trunks. Darien's reaction?BAD
1. Prologue

A/N: There are no Sailor Scouts. There are no Z fighters. They're just plain people.

Please review my story but no flames! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except my cat. If you sue, that's all you'll get- a 16-pound fur ball. 

The prologue's a song fic. The rest of it's not. Don't worry; the real chapters will be a lot longer.

Reflection- Prologue

~Prologue~

"Can't you ever do anything right?" Rei demanded. 

"Nope. I'm pretty screwed up, Rei."  I mumbled. _Why bother defending myself? She's right. _I looked down at my test paper in despair. I had failed with a whopping 29%. I found no use trying. I couldn't do anything right, so why bother?

~Look at me  
You may think you see  
who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day, is as if I play apart  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I can not fool  
my heart ~

I saw my friend's eyes soften. _Oh great. Here comes the pity. _"Rina, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so hard on you. Maybe if you just-"

"Don't bother Rei. You're totally right. I'm stupid. I've also got to go," I said, picking up my bag. I opened the door and left before anyone could speak. Outside, I treaded down the long flight of stairs slowly. At the bottom, a motorcycle pulled up in front of me. The driver took off his helmet and smiled at me.

"Hey! Wanna ride?" Darien asked in a cheerful voice.

~I am now  
In a world where I have to  
hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am ~

"No. Thank you," I knew I was being unreasonably rude to my boyfriend but I couldn't care less. Nothing mattered anymore. 

"Rina…" His voice trailed off when he saw the look on my face. One of the advantages of having a smart boyfriend was that they knew when to butt out. He waved at me and drove off, leaving me in silence. 

~There's a heart that must  
be free to fly  
That burns with a need  
to know the reason why   
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?   
I won't pretend that I'm  
someone else  
for all time~ 

I looked up at the gray sky and the millions of snowflakes falling. I smiled softly and breathed in the fresh air. The smile faded as I heard Mina call my name and I ran home, not bothering to repond.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all! How's it hanging? Haven't said that in awhile! I need reviews, for the record!

"See ya tomorrow Gohan!" Trunks Briefs called to his partner. The young man scooped up his jacket, which was strewn across the floor of his office and ran out of the building. Outside, it was snowing but other then that, the weather was beautiful, for November.   Because his car was in the shop, Trunks proceeded to walk the 3KM journey to his apartment. He smiled at everyone he saw, whistling Christmas Carols to himself along the way.

Twenty minutes later, the lilac haired man rounded the corner, only to bump into someone. He fell into the snow, moaning about his brand new suit but stopped immediately when he saw whom he'd crashed into. It was the single most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She had long blonde hair, which was tied in a French braid and gorgeous sapphire eyes. "Oh man, I'm sorry! Are you alright Miss?"

The girl looked up at him with her amazing blue eyes, which were filled with tears. "No. I think I sprained my wrist," she mumbled, rubbing her right arm.

Trunks helped the girl up, whipping the snow off her shoulders. "Hey, my apartment's just around the corner- you'll need to ice that. Come with me." She nodded and followed the stranger into a tall building. Inside, she entered the elevator with him and he pushed the button for the 21st floor. "My name's Trunks, what's yours?"

"Serena. It's short for Serenity." 

"That's a really pretty name, Serena."

"Thanks. Your name's weird."

Trunks laughed. "Gee, thanks a lot!" 

She smiled. "Anytime." The elevator "ding-ed" and the duo stepped out, into a long hallway. Trunks lead the teenager towards his door and opened it. He allowed Serena to enter before him and he saw he look around. It was a big apartment, about 3000 sq. feet with a large skylight in the middle of his living room. He loved that skylight; the sky had always fascinated him. 

"Here, you sit down and I'll bring you the icepack," Trunks said, gesturing towards the leather couches in the foyer. 

"Thanks." Serena said softly. She walked over to one of the couches and sank into it. She smiled. They were extremely comfy. Serena looked up as Trunks entered the living room, and handed her an icepack. "You've got a great place. Do you live alone?" Serena asked.

"Yup. I've been voted 'permanent bachelor' at work. I dunno. I'm not really into dating. What about you?"

"I live alone too- my parents and brother died last year," she said softly. 

"I meant are you single."

"Oh! Uhh… yeah." Serena lied. _Why did I just do that? _Her new friend nodded. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a photographer."

"Really? What do you photograph?"

"Pretty much anything. It's a great job though- free camera, free film, awesome hours and I'm overpaid. What about you?"

She laughed at the 'overpaid' comment. "I'm a senior at Juuban High School." 

"Cool."

"Not really. School's way too boring. Plus, I don't get any of it. Except for Language Arts. I want to be a writer when I graduate."

"I guess you're right- school _is_ boring, but at least you get to hang around with your friends!"

Serena nodded again. _He's actually quite nice. And super hot. Mina would congratulate me for being in his apartment at night. Dad, however, is probably rolling in his grave!  _"Yeah, I guess you're right. Actually, I'd better be going now. I've gotta do my 10 tons of homework!"

"Sure. Hope that wrist feels better. I'd give you a ride, but my car's currently out of commission."

"Don't worry about it- my house is really close. I'll see you later!"

Trunks waved and took the icepack that Serena handed to him. _Dude, it's now or never- go for it! _"I… was just uh… wondering if you'd like to… go out some time."

Serena paled. _Hmm… should I stay loyal to Darien or go out with super hottie… Darien or Trunks… Duh! _ "Sure. Here's my number. Why don't you call me tomorrow."

"Okay. Talk to ya then." She smiled again and left his apartment. 

Outside, Serena mentally lectured herself. _Eurg! You're being totally unfair to Darien! He would never do this to you! Then again… He's pretty mature- he can handle it! After all, we've been going out for three years. All good things must come to an end. Or should I say, semi-good things? Must call Mina at once!_

The blonde ran the ten blocks to her house and dashed upstairs to her bedroom. Serena quickly dialed her friend's number and listened to the ring. "Hello?" Her mother picked it up.

"Hi! It's Serena. I was wondering if I could talk to Mina?"

"Sure honey! I haven't seen you in months!" her mother exclaimed. The middle-aged woman called her daughter to the phone.

"Hey Serena! What's up girl?" The bubbly blonde cried, happy to hear from her friend.

"Well, today I bumped into this guy…" Serena proceeded to tell her friend about her encounter with the handsome photographer. When she was finished, she waited nervously for Mina's response.

"You know what? I think you made the right choice. Darien's nice and all but he doesn't seem to be making you too happy. This guy sounds perfect. You HAVE to bring him to work tomorrow!"

Relieved, Serena assured her friend that she'd bring him to the coffee shop they worked at as soon as she got the chance then hung up. At 11:00 she got into her pjs and crawled into her bed, having her first peaceful sleep since the death of her family. 

A/N: Down with mamo-baka! He's such a dumb ass! READ AND REVIEW! I want five more reviews before a post again!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh you _guys!_ You're all just so shameless! All these reviews! Happy day! I WANT MORE! Lol. Really. I want to know what you think cause like, you know, I  errr… am on a self-improving uh… zest thingie! Yeah. Something like that…

SHAMELESS ADVERTISING: there's this awesome story by this gorgeous, talented writer (okay- me): it's called "To Kill Gohan… THE FREAKISHLY UNSUBTLE VILLANS! The many, many reviewers have told me it's really funny. So read it, if you have a chance!!!

On To Chapter 2!

"Hey, Rena! I need you to fill the girls in on this "Trunks" guy. I haven't told them anything yet but I can't keep this in any longer!" That was the first thing Mina said to her best friend at noon the next day. Serena smiled. She knew that Mina had trouble keeping secrets. The duo was walking towards the tree that they always ate under, along with Ami, Rei, Lita and Molly. 

Each of them were all great friends with Serena and Mina and they had all known each other since they were in kindergarten, when Mina had thrown paint all over them. 

When the pair got to their tree, they saw that the other girls had already arrived. "Hey guys! Serena has something really cool to tell you about!" Mina blurted out, seconds after their arrival. The others looked up towards the blonde with interest. 

Serena cleared her throat and told her story. When she had finished, no one spoke until Rei broke the silence. "So let me get this straight. You're going to CHEAT on Darien, just so you can go out with some guy?" Serena nodded slowly. "That's so mean, so nasty- SO COOL!!!" She squealed. 

The others agreed. They spent the rest of the lunch hour coming up with ways to pull off the date. In the end, they decided that if Trunks was really cool, Serena was going to ditch her current boyfriend. After all, none of the girls actually approved of him in the first place. "He's good looking and all," Lita said," but he's got his head stuck way too far up his own ass." Everyone had to agree. Sometimes, his ego tended to get the best of the raven-haired man. 

"So when is he gonna call you?" Ami asked, unusually loud. 

"Tonight. I told him to call around 11:00, after work."

Serena worked with Mina at a popular coffee shop, across the street from the arcade where Lita's boyfriend, Andrew worked. The coffee shop was titled "La Grande Mousse" which was French for "The Great Foam". Serena was confused about the name though… It was pretty stupid. The store itself was a different story. Mina and Serena had the exact same shifts and they worked with two other guys- Ryan and Josh, both who were extremely nice and reminded Lita of her old boyfriend. Serena wondered about Lita. How many boyfriends she'd had was beyond her.  Anyway, she had two bosses, who co-owned the place; Jerry and Catherine. Jerry was an obsessive-compulsive freak who nitpicked about _everything_ and Catherine was a sweet old lady who psychoanalyzed every detail of every crisis one of her staff members had. She got three free cups of coffee and one free bagel for every shift, which she used happily. Free food=Happy Serena. In the great scheme of things, Serena and Mina both loved their jobs. 

When the bell finally rang, the six friends flocked inside and went their separate ways to find their lockers. Serena had gym class next and currently, they were doing dance- the one sport she could do (a/n: YES! Dancing is a sport!). But before she got to her locker, she was stopped by the school's guidance councilor. "Serena Tsukino? I've been looking for you! Can you please come talk to me in my office?" 

"Uh, sure." Rena responded, slightly worried. _When the school shrink knows your first name, you know you're in trouble. _She followed Mr. Mullet (business in the front, party in the back…) into his large office, which she had visited the previous year when she'd been bothered about her family's demise.  He gestured for her to sit down on one of his couches. She did as told and looked at him, expecting the worst. _I just know I'm failing out._

"Serena," he began, pronouncing every syllable clearly so she was sure to understand. "I'd like to congratulate you!" 

"Okay… Why?" 

"The University of Tokyo had noticed your amazing talent in writing and they are prepared to offer you a full scholarship for your efforts."

"Uh, My name's not Ami. It's Serena. SE-RE-NA. There's no way they'd want me- I barely pass math." But there was no mistake. Mr. Mullet continued to tell her about the scholarship. When he'd finally finished, school was about to end so he gave her permission to leave 10 minutes early.  Serena had no problem with this so she frolicked off to work, singing at the top of lungs.

A/N: you know you're going crazy when the inspiration for your story is "STOP" by the Spice Girls. It took me forever to write this- I kept dancing!!!!   Stop right now, thank you very much, I need somebody with the human touch…

Anywho, sorry for not including DBZ… I think I'm gonna make this a really long story so I need to develop this. I've always been a really stall-ish introduction uh… ist. 

THANK YOU VERY MUCH! THANK YOU VERY MU-U-U-U-CH!


End file.
